Purple Inc
Purple Incorporated, or Purple Inc, was a company run by Red Bear and Pal during and after the Great War. It primarily manufactured droids, as well as some weaponry and other devices. Members * Red Bear (former) * Pal (former) Formation At one point during the war, Red and Pal were given time off from the war. They decided to use this time wisely and help the people of Palville by creating security and defense droids to keep average citizens safe. The two purchased a factory near the center of the city and initially began producing units as two separate companies: Red Inc and Blue Inc. Blue Inc, Pal's venture, quickly began creating small combat oriented units, based around various animals. They often featured little in the way of armor in order to pack more speed and firepower. Pal also designed several models of mobile shield generators. Red Bear based Red Inc around a more personal aspect, trying several humanoid prototypes as general labor units. Most of these prototypes failed, but he eventually perfected the design. Both types of product sold out quickly, due to the rumors that Cranty's forces were approaching. Shortly after this first success, the brothers decided to merge their resources and ideas to form Purple Inc. A new combat unit collaboration project started immediately. However, conflicting ideas drove the two apart again; this time Red formed his own branch of the company and moved his droid workers to a new factory. As the war drew to a close, production of most units waned. The company moved towards aeronautics, designing various planes and spacecraft which often crashed. The company was disbanded after the factories were raided during a Kanoka Quest riot. Products Several crude documents regarding Purple Inc technology were found in the Underworld. They were edited for clarity by Nanook and submitted to the intelligence agency for review. Purple Inc General Labor Unit (!) Originally priced at 1,000 dollars to get the public's attention, this droid should have been priced much higher. Standing 1.5 meters exactly, this unit could be programmed to perform many simple tasks including, but not limited to: * Maintenance * General repairs * Starship piloting * Keeping inventory It was advised to give these units regular memory wipes for top performance. They also work well in zero-G, due to their magnetic footpads. Purple Inc has since retired this unit due to fund shortage. Purple Inc Serv-o-bot (@) The Serv-o-bot was the second general labor unit produced by Purple Inc. Made for tougher and more complicated jobs, only a handful of them were ever produced. Seven out of the eight originals were destroyed in a freak factory accident. The remaining unit now works alongside the employees of Purple Inc. Serv-o-bot 1, or Servo, as the employees refer to him, has been awarded "Employee of the Month" several times for outstanding work. Purple Inc Version .0 Repair Unit ($) Originally produced for the local militia, the .0 Repair Unit, or "Pit Point", was not very successful. The militia purchased dozens, but never really used them because their intelligence matrices allowed them to communicate only in Droidspeak, making it extremely hard to learn where the problem was and repair it. This frustrated most other buyers as well, so Purple Inc retired the line and auctioned off the last ones at slashed prices. Purple Inc Mobile Shield Generator (!) Some people don't consider this unit to be a droid, because it lacks most features of other modern-day units. For example, the MGS units don't have photoreceptors, but can only be manually programmed to move around based on a grid system. Never the less, it is very effective because their shields can be scaled, to cover anything from a single house to an entire city. Another useful feature is the plasma mode. If any missile or charge manages to hit the shield, it will absorb the projectile like jelly. However, the units themselves are very weak and are destroyed easily. It is advised to always have at least two on hand. Purple Inc "Crab" Battle Unit (!) Purple Inc's Crab droid was its first successful combat unit. Standing on six mechanical legs, it was under a meter tall. Each was equipped with two high-powered repeating blasters. Their intelligence matrices made them as smart as domesticated animals; the rest of the brain module was used for military strategies and advanced targeting computers. Most of these units were sold directly to the military. Purple Inc Scorpibot (!) A close cousin of the crab droid, the Scorpibot was even deadlier. Obviously modeled after a poisonous scorpion, the only weapon equipped on this six-legged killer was high-power blaster, located at the tip of the tail. This allowed for the model's signature "sting". However, some specialty units have been modified with fast repeating blasters or flamethrowers. These units were high-quality enough for the military to mandate at least one in every formation. Others were scooped up by assassins looking for partners. Purple Inc Beta Stage Guard ($) The first product produced exclusively by Purple Inc never actually made it out of the factory en masse. These hulking combat units were built and rebuilt again and again, eventually reaching the beta stage. At this point, three of the units had managed to stay online. Although they were never perfected, the company had a contract with the military, and simply gave them the units. The unused shells of the others were later recycled into future models, like the P5 and P6 battle droids. ! = first produced by Blue Inc @ = first produced by Red Inc $= produced exclusively by Purple IncCategory:Groups